Tout ne se passe pas forcement comme prévu
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Ichigo a perdu et c'est Grimmjow qui doit s'occuper de lui. mais ça ne passe pas forcement comme l'aurait pensé le bleuté!


Grimmjow n'était pas un lâche. Mais cependant, certains pourraient dire qu'en ce moment même, le bleuté fuyait. Il avait trouvé refuge dans l'immense réfectoire de Las Noches, déserté à cette heure tardive. Il avait devant lui une bouteille et n'utilisait pas de verre. Une espèce de lassitude l'avait envahit et il végétait sur sa chaise, avalant de temps en temps une gorgée d'alcool fort.

Il ne comprenait pas son état. Il aurait dû être ravi. Mais en fait rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. Il avait gagné son combat contre Ichigo, et du coup avait gagné celui-ci comme prisonnier. Et si au début, il s'en réjouissait, d'avoir un adversaire à disposition pour se bastonner, il lui semblait maintenant que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le rouquin puisse être …

-Grimmjow, fit une voix atone derrière lui.

Le bleuté perdit le fil de ses pensées et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'assit à coté de lui. Ulquiorra avait toujours l'air dépressif, mais là c'était pire que d'habitude. Et c'était pas peu de le dire puisque :

1/ il venait de s'asseoir à coté du Sexta, alors qu'ils se détestaient royalement,

2/ il lui tendait un verre.

Grimmjow regarda le verre, puis Ulquiorra, puis le verre, puis Ulquiorra avant que celui-ci ne soupire.

-Elle m'épuise, finit par lâcher le Quarta. J'en ai besoin.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil mais servit tout de même le ténébreux, qui vida d'un coup son verre. Il le resservit et ils trinquèrent sombrement avant de boire.

-A nos prisonniers !

* * *

-Franchement, ils sont pas bien ses humains ! s'exclama Ulquiorra.

Le Quarta avait une quantité non négligeable d'alcool dans le sang, et du coup se montrait plus communicatif qu'à son habitude. Grimmjow opina du chef avant d'avaler le fond de son verre.

-Moi qui pensait lui éclater la gueule et le faire souffrir … Il aime ça ce con !

-Et elle ne pense qu'à ça ! Je n'aurai jamais dû suivre les conseils d'Ichimaru-sama ! se plaignit le Quarta.

-Si ça s'trouve, il t'a dit ça en sachant pertinemment c'qui allait s'passer !

Ulquiorra regarda Grimmjow avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en comprenant là où voulait en venir le bleuté. Il se leva d'un coup, plus déterminé que jamais.

-Je vais le tuer … et après j'irai voir Aizen-sama pour qu'il me tue !

Grimmjow le regarda abasourdi, mais réussit à l'attraper par le bras et à le faire rasseoir.

-T'iras tuer personne et t'iras pas t'faire tuer ! Avec qui j'vais discuter moi après ?

-C'est vrai, concéda le ténébreux.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? lâcha à tout hasard le Sexta.

* * *

Grimmjow traînait des pieds. Aizen les avait trouvé dans le réfectoire, saouls, et un petit sourire sur ses lèvres était apparut. Le maître des lieux semblait s'amuser fortement de la situation. Et Grimmjow se demandait si tout ceci faisait partie de son plan ou pas. La bataille d'Hiver n'avait pas encore eut lieu, mais Aizen semblait penser que des renforts allaient intervenir au Hueco Mundo.

-Retournez dans vos quartiers, avait-il déclaré. Vous ne devez pas laisser vos … hôtes sans surveillance.

-Bien Aizen-sama, avait acquiescé Ulquiorra.

Aizen avait regardé Grimmjow, semblant attendre sa réponse et le bleuté n'avait pu que lui aussi répondre par la positive devant le regard du brun.

Ulquiorra s'était alors levé en titubant légèrement et Grimmjow l'avait rattrapé, puis l'avait aidé à regagner son appartement. Il avait laissé le Quarta seul avec la folle furieuse, qu'était devenue l'humaine rousse depuis qu'ils avaient gagné. Puis frissonna en pensant qu'il avait la même chose qui l'attendait chez lui.

Grimmjow arriva devant ses appartements bien trop rapidement à son goût. Il observa la porte un instant, puis inspira et expira profondément, cherchant par là même à se donner du courage. Enfin le courage nécessaire pour affronter son prisonnier. Et il avait raison.

Doucement il entra, faisant le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas réveiller son … hôte, comme avait dit Aizen. La pénombre régnait mais il voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Il traversa le salon et entra dans sa chambre. La pénombre y était plus noire. Il chercha du regard Ichigo mais ne le vit pas, alors il s'avança en se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Subitement, quelque chose lui tomba dessus et il s'écrasa au sol un poids sur le dos.

-Mon Grimminou est rentré ! ronronna Ichigo en se frottant au bleuté.

-Dégage de là ! hurla Grimmjow. Et m'appelle pas comme ça !

Grimmjow n'attendit pas vraiment qu'Ichigo bouge, puisqu'il se releva brutalement faisant tomber le roux au sol. Celui-ci affichait une moue boudeuse et se leva en se massant les fesses.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber ?

-J'te signale que c'est toi qui m'as fait tomber en premier ! Et puis lâche moi ! T'es censé avoir peur de moi ! Pas me coller comme ça !

-Mais Grimminou … commença le roux plaintivement.

-ARRETE AVEC CE SURNOM ! ! ! !

Grimmjow se jeta sur Ichigo et lui colla son poing dans la figure. Il était rarement violent à ce point et aussi rapidement, mais il avait l'impression de perdre ses moyens avec le roux. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne dit rien et encaissa le coup. Il laissa le bleuté le relever et le jeter sur le lit. Ichigo ne bougea pas, attendant le prochain coup. Qui ne vint pas.

-Tu bouges pas d'là ! lui ordonna le Sexta.

Ichigo regarda son gardien disparaître dans la salle de bains en marmonnant des jurons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Grimmjow revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un pantalon de toile bleu pale et munie d'une trousse de soins à la main. Il jeta un regard dur au roux.

-Viens ici ! gronda-t-il.

Ichigo obéit. Il aimait quand Grimmjow lui parlait comme ça. Il aimait obéir quand Grimmjow lui parlait comme ça. Alors il cherchait le bleuté pour que celui-ci craque et lui parle comme ça. Il s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'agenouilla face à Grimmjow qui s'était assis sur le lit.

-Bouge pas !

Ichigo une nouvelle fois obéit et laissa le bleuté soigner la coupure à sa lèvre. Tout dans les gestes du bleuté évoquait la douceur et le regret de ce coup. Mais ça Ichigo s'en fichait. Ce qu'il voulait c'était un maître. Ce qu'il voulait c'était Grimmjow comme maître.

* * *

Il avait perdu. Indéniablement. Il avait perdu et n'avait pu sauver personne. Tous allaient mourir à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour battre le Sexta, alors comment le serait-il pour battre Aizen? Lentement, il se laissa glisser au sol et s'effondra, le visage dans le sable. Il s'en fichait que le dernier coup de Grimmjow l'ait projeté contre un de ses piliers rouges, creusant un trou dans lequel il s'était encastré. Le seul élément important à ses yeux était sa défaite. Ils avaient tous eu tord de croire en lui.

Il s'était réveillé ensuite dans ce qui devait être l'infirmerie. Il était resté un moment allongé ainsi, fixant le plafond blanc et écoutant les différentes respirations qu'il entendait. Il se sentait faible. Mais n'était-ce pas normal après une telle défaite ? Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il portait un collier et que c'était ce collier qui était responsable de cette faiblesse.

Il avait attendu patiemment avec ses amis d'infortune la venue d'Aizen. Peut être celui-ci pourrait alors lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas mort? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils tous pas morts? La réponse du maître des lieux avait constitué en un de ses fameux sourires énigmatiques. Puis ils avaient été … donnés à ceux qui les avaient vaincus. Inoue restait avec le Quarta, Ishida et Renji revenaient à Szayel, Rukia à Aaroniero. Lui se retrouvait avec Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait laminer par le Sexta. Aussi dés qu'il fut assez remis, il se jeta sur le bleuté bien décidé à prendre sa revanche. Sauf que sans une once d'énergie spirituelle, il se retrouva rapidement à terre, coincé sous le bleuté qui n'avait que moyennement apprécié de se faire réveiller de la sorte.

Grimmjow sur le coup avait frappé fort et sans vraiment se rendre compte de la personne sur qui il tapait. Il était revenu à la réalité en sentant le corps du roux tout mou, celui-ci étant tombé dans l'inconscience. S'en était suivit alors plusieurs jours durant lesquels ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris. La souris sautant sur le chat pour se battre mais se faisant à chaque fois laminer. Et comme Aizen avait donné l'ordre de les garder en bonne santé, Grimmjow jouait aux infirmiers dés leurs bagarres finies. Le Sexta se désespérait de l'attitude du roux. Il aimait se battre certes, mais pas contre quelqu'un d'aussi faible et c'est ce qui faisait enrager Ichigo aussi. Le fait d'être aussi faible.

Il avait le droit de voir ses amis ou même de se promener seul dans Las Noches, mais préférait éviter. Aizen avait bien spécifié qu'ils devaient rester vivants, cela na voulait pas forcement dire sans dommage.

* * *

Ichigo ne pouvait faire autrement que de sauter à la gorge de Grimmjow à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait trouver autre chose à penser que sa propre déchéance et celle de ses amis. Il devait trouver autre chose pour ne pas penser à se supprimer. Il devait trouver un but à son existence et le faire payer à quelqu'un. Il devait trouver autre chose que ce dégout de lui-même et cette haine. Il avait trouver tout ça en faisant de Grimmjow son exutoire. Celui de toutes ses pulsions violentes.

* * *

La première fois, aucun des deux n'a vraiment compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là et s'étaient séparés avant de commettre quoique se soit d'irrévocable. Ichigo avait alors remarqué que Grimmjow n'avait pas vraiment eut l'air à l'aise quand il s'était rendu compte de leur nudité et de son érection. Le roux avait encore fait des siennes et Grimmjow les avait foutu tous les deux dans la baignoire pour les nettoyer. C'est alors qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de laver de façon très intime son hôte et que celui-ci appréciait grandement. Il était alors sortit de la baignoire dans une grande gerbe d'eau, en jurant et rougissant. Ichigo l'avait regardé partir un peu interloqué et déçu. Ce que lui faisait Grimmjow lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il décida donc de finir ce qui avait été commencé, sans se priver de faire du bruit et donc de partager son plaisir avec Grimmjow.

La deuxième fois, Ichigo avait profité d'une douche du bleuté pour se glisser nu derrière lui et commencer à lui frotter le dos … et les fesses. Il s'était vite fait retrouvé allongé par terre, la lèvre inférieure en sang et Grimmjow furax contre lui. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs planté là.

Depuis, Ichigo cherchait le bleuté par la bagarre et par le sexe. Il essayait non plus d'être un objet de haine pour le bleuté, mais un objet de désir. Le fait de comprendre que la façon dont le traitait Grimmjow lui plaisait lui avait prendre en compte que plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ça. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que Grimmjow.

* * *

-Arrête de bouger! Gronda Grimmjow.

Aussitôt, Ichigo se figea attendait avec anticipation que les mains de Grimmjow se posent enfin sur lui. Même si ce n'était que pour le soigner. Enfin, pour l'instant. Il espérait réussir à arriver à ses fins avec Grimmjow. Même si celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir. En tout cas pour l'instant, le bleuté ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit du roux et encore moins de son envie.

-Grim, commença le roux timidement.

-Si tu finis par minou, tu t'en manges une autre, le coupa le bleuté.

-Grimmjow, concéda le roux, pourquoi t'occupes tu de moi ainsi?

Grimmjow suspendit son geste avant de reprendre, les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Ce qui ne découragea pas Ichigo pour autant.

-Alors?

-J'ai jamais dit que j'allais répondre.

-Aurais-tu peur?

-J'n'ai peur de rien! Se défendit le Sexta.

-Pourtant … pourtant tu m'évites et si tu me frappes, tu me soignes. Pourquoi? Ce n'est quand même pas Aizen qui te fait peur.

-Je t'ai dit : j'n'ai peur de rien!

-Alors c'est moi? Fit interrogativement Ichigo.

Cette fois-ci Grimmjow stoppa tout et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Toi? Laisse moi rire ! Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi?

-A cause de ça, fit Ichigo.

Il se pencha franchissant le peu de distance qui les séparait et posa fermement ses lèvres sur celles de Grimmjow, qui pour le coup cessa de rire. S'en suivit une bataille entre eux, Ichigo ayant jeté ses bras autour du cou du bleuté et ne voulant plus le lâcher, alors que ce dernier faisant tout pour séparer leurs corps.

-Tu vois, fit finalement Ichigo. Tu as peur de moi … sinon tu accepterais ce que je veux te donner.

-Mais si j'en veux pas moi?! S'exclama Grimmjow.

Ichigo défit ses bras du cou de Grimmjow, blessé par ses paroles. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant mal? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir.

-Très bien … dans ce cas, je ne t'embêterais plus.

Et il sortit de la chambre avec l'air d'un animal blessé, cherchant un endroit tranquille pour mourir. Grimmjow le regarda stupéfait. Comment le roux pouvait-il avoir changé comme ça de comportement? Juste pour une petite phrase. Juste pour un rejet, se rendit-il compte. Il ne savait pas que penser de tout ça. Devait-il aller le chercher et essayer de le réconforter? Ou le laisser et profiter de sa solitude retrouvée ? Après tout, il avait toujours été seul, même en étant entouré par ses fraccions. Alors pourquoi la distance que venait d'instaurer Ichigo entre eux lui faisait ressentir sa solitude comme une lame s'enfonçant profondément dans son cœur, dans son âme? N'était-il pas un hollow? N'était-il pas sensé être dépourvu de sentiments?

-Et puis merde! Jura-t-il tout bas avant de se décider à aller chercher Ichigo.

Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser dormir dans un coin, ou encore lui laisser la possibilité de faire une bêtise. Il se méfiait de ce que le roux pouvait inventer parfois … juste pour lui pourrir la vie. Il pénétra dans le salon et chercha du regard le roux. Ne le trouvant pas, il s'avança un peu plus et commença à inspecter son appartement. Il le trouva finalement rouler en boule dans un coin sous une des couvertures du canapé. Comme tapi. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, se disant qu'il allait encore le regretter, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. D'habitude, il le faisait dormir sur le canapé ou dans sa chambre, dans son lit ou sur un petit lit qu'il avait fait installé pour lui. Mais jamais par terre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais jamais il ne l'aurait fait dormir par terre, comme un vulgaire animal. Non, Ichigo n'était pas un animal, ni un jouet. C'était une personne, faible, dont il avait la charge et qui malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou lui faire, l'acceptait tel qu'il était et semblait aimer sa compagnie. Grimmjow eut un sourire timide avant de se pencher en avant et de soulever un coin de la couverture. Dessous, il trouva un Ichigo les yeux clos, n'osant plus respirer.

-Allez, viens, fit Grimmjow. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu dors là.

Le bleuté se releva emportant avec lui la couverture sous les protestations du roux. Cependant Ichigo se leva et suivit celui, qu'il considérait comme son maître, dans sa chambre. Grimmjow faisait comme si de rien n'était, se préparant pour la nuit. Il se glissa dans les draps, juste vêtu d'un boxer et tapota le matelas à coté de lui. Ichigo ne fut pas long à se retrouver lui aussi en boxer et à se glisser sous les draps. Grimmjow l'attrapa un peu brusquement et le serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ichigo faisait le « doudou » pour Grimmjow. La première fois, il n'avait pas compris que le bleuté cherchait juste sa présence, sa chaleur, une sorte de réconfort dans sa présence à ses cotés. Rien de sexuel, juste amical. Comme un enfant avec son doudou.

-J'aimerais tant , souffla Ichigo.

Il ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase, de peur de réveiller le Sexta. Ce dernier s'agita un peu mais ne releva pas.

-Dors, Ichi, ordonna le bleuté dans un demi sommeil.

Le roux se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, puis de se laisser bercer par la respiration calme de Grimmjow.

* * *

La chaleur dans laquelle il baignait était ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable au monde pour lui. Cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manquée, il en était comblé maintenant. Il bougea légèrement, cherchant une meilleur position pour en profiter, mais grimaça en rencontrant un obstacle. Lentement, il posa ses mains dessus pour en dessiner les contours. Ce qui suffit à le réveiller assez pour qu'il se souvienne du pourquoi Ichigo était dans son lit à dormir contre lui, en souriant comme un bienheureux. Il poussa un soupir, mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer le visage de son vis à vis. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés et semblait heureux. Était-ce parce que son rêve était agréable ou parce que la réalité dans laquelle il vivait actuellement l'était? Grimmjow ne serait dire, mais en tout cas, il envia pendant deux secondes cet état de bonheur dans lequel semblait plongé son hôte. Lui cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus heureux. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulut, c'était de mourir, d'en finir avec cette existence. Mais personne ne le laissait tranquille, ils étaient tous après lui, tout le temps. Ce qui le faisait enrager. Mais en y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il était plus tranquille depuis qu'Ichigo était là. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que cela ne le dérangerait pas de passer le reste de sa vie avec pour simple compagnie celle du roux, même si parfois, il pouvait être très, mais alors très énervant. Comme avec cette histoire de vouloir lui donner quelque chose. Grimmjow savait très bien de quoi parlait le roux, mais il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Il avait trop … accepter auparavant et cela ne lui avait pas toujours réussit. Alors il ne voulait pas. Quoique fasse le roux, il devrait attendre que lui soit prêt.

-Tu as l'air bien soucieux, marmonna Ichigo.

Grimmjow sursauta légèrement. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vu Ichigo se réveiller et l'observer à son tour.

-C'est pas tes oignons, bougonna-t-il.

-Un peu quand même, se vexa le roux. Je vis avec toi, je subis tes humeurs, je suis en droit de savoir si tu es de bonne humeur ou pas.

-Et qu'est-ça peut te faire?

-Si tu es de bonne humeur … je me risquerais à te demander un câlin, sans crainte.

-Crainte?

-Crainte d'un coup ou que tu m'envoies chier.

Grimmjow se rembrunit à cette remarque, se détachant du roux. Il ne put empêcher son regard d'errer sur le corps quasi nu du roux et par la même occasion, il put faire le constat du traitement qu'il infligeait au roux. Ses coups avaient laissés des marques, les plus anciennes quasiment disparues alors que les plus récentes faisaient tout juste leurs apparitions. Tout d'un coup, il se jeta sur le roux, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, voulant le réconforter, l'assurer de son … affection. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait mais il avait besoin de montrer à Ichigo qu'il n'était pas que violence, qu'il pouvait être douceur aussi.

-Hey!

Ichigo fut tout d'abord surpris puis se laissa aller à cette étreinte qu'il sentait douce et réconfortante. Il voyait bien que Grimmjow voulait lui montrer sa vraie nature, qu'il voulait se faire accepter tel qu'il était, avec ses besoins, avec ses envies. Il ne dit rien et en profita pour se loger encore plus contre le corps musclé du bleuté. Il se coula contre Grimmjow, faisant en sorte d'épouser ses formes avec son corps, faisant en sorte de réduire au maximum l'espace entre eux. Et il eut le plaisir de sentir Grimmjow faire de même, réagissant positivement à son initiative. Peu à peu leurs respirations se firent un peu plus saccadées, chacun sentant parfaitement contre lui, l'érection matinale de l'autre, que leur position plus qu'intime ne faisait que renforcer. Grimmjow finit par détacher son visage du cou d'Ichigo dans lequel il s'était enivré de l'odeur douce du roux. Il regarda celui-ci qui avait le rouges au joues et il se doutait bien que lui aussi devait l'avoir. Un peu.

-Tu n'en veux toujours pas ? Demanda timidement Ichigo.

Grimmjow mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi le roux parlait.

-A tes risques et périls, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Ichigo prit ça pour un feu vert et fit glisser une de ses mains le long du corps du bleuté. Il avait enfin le droit de le toucher comme il voulait, d'en apprécier la texture et la chaleur. Doucement cette main trouva le chemin de leurs virilités et commença à les caresser par dessus le tissus. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement, encourageant le plus jeune à continuer. Lentement, doucement, elle continua à les caresser prodiguant bien être aux deux hommes. Puis Ichigo ne put continuer à se retenir et se pencha pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de celui qui constituait le centre de sa vie. Grimmjow accepta ce baiser et y répondit même, ouvrant la bouche et allant chercher la langue d'Ichigo avec la sienne pour dominer ce baiser. Ichigo se laissa faire, trop content de la tournure de la chose. Il lâcha leurs membres pour encercler Grimmjow de ses bras et se donner à fond dans ce baiser. A court d'air, ils finirent par se séparer, à regret, avant de recommencer, enchaînant les apnées. Grimmjow les fit rouler et se retrouva sur le dos, caressant de ses deux mains le dos et les fesses du roux, qui appréciait grandement. Rapidement, le roux se releva, enlevant son boxer, qui traversa la chambre, puis faisant subir le même sort à celui du bleuté, avant de se replacer au dessus de son maître et de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. La couverture sur eux leurs procurait une douce chaleur et une intimité propice à des ébats.

Les mains parcouraient les corps, cherchant les points sensibles, déclenchant frissons et gémissements. Grimmjow ne contrôlait plus rien, il avait finit par céder et ne cherchait même pas à savoir pourquoi, ce n'était pas son genre. Non ce qu'il voulait là c'était juste profiter d'Ichigo et de la chaleur qu'il lui procurait. Tout ça n'était finalement que l'aboutissement des événements précédents. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre!

Ichigo avait délaissé sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou et il pouvait sentir une langue mutine et des dents coquines jouer avec sa peau et descendre le long de celle-ci. Les mains du roux précédaient sa bouche sur la peau halée, s'attardant par moment, sur un muscle, une courbe, un téton … dessinant un chemin sulfureux que la bouche du roux suivait et redessinait à sa manière. Le bleuté se laissait faire, après tout Ichigo voulait lui donner « quelque chose », alors il n'avait plus qu'à savourer! Si au départ il avait put continuer à caresser Ichigo, il arriva un moment où il n'eut plus accès qu'à la tignasse rousse. En effet, son propriétaire était arrivé au niveau de son entre jambe et Grimmjow ne put que crisper ses mains dedans quand le roux commença à le lécher très, très, très doucement, soufflant par moment sur son membre dur, le faisant palpiter.

Ichigo était pas peu fier de lui. Il avait enfin réussit à avoir Grimmjow, à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il prenait un plaisir incroyable à cette fellation. Jamais il n'aurait cru y prendre tant de plaisir. Entendre les sons que produisaient Grimmjow, à cause de lui, était tout simplement le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Il s'appliquait à faire durer le plaisir, à faire monter en pression le bleuté. Il voulait l'amener au point de non retour. Aussi alternait-il les mouvements de bouche et de mains, les mouvements lents et rapides, les gorges profondes et la succion du gland.

Grimmjow ne savait plus qui il était, tellement les sensations qui lui parvenait étaient dévastatrices pour son cerveau. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il n'arrivait plus à rien, à part gémir et se tordre de plaisir. Il sentait la tension monter en lui et finalement, ses gémissements se changèrent en cris quand il se répandit sur son ventre. Il resta un moment les yeux fermés, savourant son orgasme, savourant tout le bien être de son orgasme. Il frémit en sentant une langue chaude venir lécher sa semence, mais ne dit rien. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne dit rien non plus quand il sentit Ichigo revenir vers lui et lui quémander un baiser qu'il lui accorda volontiers. Il sentit le roux se coucher contre lui et lui faire un câlin, visiblement content. Grimmjow ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire. Se rendormir avec Ichigo contre lui? Continuer sur la lancée et faire sa fête au cul du roux?

-Tu en veux encore? Demanda timidement Ichigo.

-Ouais, souffla Grimmjow avant de se jeter sur le roux et de lui dévorer passionnément la bouche.

Ichigo, surpris, se laissa faire, appréciant le baiser et la passion que Grimmjow y mettait. Celui-ci était bien décidé à mener le reste de leurs ébats. Il plaqua Ichigo contre le matelas, approfondissant encore plus l'échange. Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps du roux, effleurant, caressant doucement la peau douce et meurtrie. Comme Ichigo réagissait positivement à ses caresses, il les accentua et finalement arriva à l'objet de toute sa convoitise. Il caressa du bout des doigts la virilité dressée du roux. Celui-ci écarta les jambes et Grimmjow put se glisser entre elles et atteindre plus facilement les zones érogènes de son partenaire. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de faire glisser un doigt entre les fesses du roux, puis de le faire pénétrer l'antre serrée. Doucement tout d'abord pour tâter le terrain, puis après avoir humidifié ses doigts, il en fit pénétrer deux. Ichigo se crispa légèrement sous l'intrusion mais se détendit bien vite. Grimmjow lui faisait un bien fou. Les mouvements doux au départ se firent plus brusques au fur et à mesure. Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, les gémissements d'Ichigo et la façon qu'il avait de se tortiller, le mettait à rude épreuve. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres, finissant de préparer le roux qui n'en pouvait plus. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il puisse en faire la demande, Grimmjow retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa longueur. Un même soupir les unit une fois le bleuté totalement rentré. Le baiser qui suivit fut violent, plein des envies et de la tension qui les habitaient à cet instant précis. Puis, Grimmjow commença à se mouvoir rapidement, allant au plus profond à chaque fois, tapant sur la prostate du roux à chaque coupe de butoir, arrachant des cris à Ichigo qui voyait des étoiles. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait ça, la façon que Grimmjow avait de lui défoncer le cul, car c'est exactement ce que faisait le bleuté. Il pilonnait de toutes ses forces le cul du roux, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. L'instant n'était pas à la tendresse mais à la sauvagerie et Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de mordre Ichigo à l'épaule au moment de sa délivrance. Ce qui entraîna celle du roux dans un mélange de douleur et d'extase.

Ils leur fallut un moment pour se défaire de la position dans laquelle ils étaient imbriqués. Le temps que leurs respirations et leurs cœurs reprennent un rythme plus … normal. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Grimmjow sut alors qu'il avait peut être fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, avec celle de ne pas se supprimer quand il ne avait eut l'occasion. La façon dont Ichigo le regardait, le dévorait, ne présageait rien de bon … pour lui.

-C'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, Grimmjow … c'est juste que je commence à avoir mal là.

Le bleuté cligna des yeux, comprenant là où voulait en venir le roux. Il se releva et regarda légèrement soucieux le roux s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Avait-il bien fait de céder ou pas? Il ne le serait peut être jamais. Toujours est-il qu'il alla lui aussi dans la salle de bains et qu'il rejoignit le roux sous la douche. Il n'existe rien de mieux qu'une douche à deux!

* * *

Un certain silence régnait ce matin dans le réfectoire de Las Noches. Tout le monde était attablé et mangeait tranquillement sous le regard « bienveillant » d'Aizen. Une table avait été spécialement mise à disposition des « hôtes » pour leurs permettre d'être entre eux sous la surveillance de leurs « gardiens ». C'était d'ailleurs cette table qui était la plus animée. Ichigo était en plein exposé sous le regard attentif de ses amis, mais à voix basse de telle façon à ce que personne d'autre ne puissent entendre ce qu'il racontait.

Grimmjow n'en avait pas besoin, il savait très bien de quoi le roux était entrain de parler. Et c'est ce qui le faisait lentement mais surement monter en pression. Ce qui n'échappa pas au Quinta, toujours prêt à se foutre de la gueule des autres.

-Alors, ça y est … tu t'es enfin fais la fraise? Demanda Nnoitra grivois.

Une chaise vola à travers le réfectoire et atteint son but, c'est à dire le Quinta, qui se retrouva au sol une belle marque rouge lui barrant le visage. Et c'est sous les rires de tous que Grimmjow sortit, traînant derrière lui un Ichigo aux anges.


End file.
